1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure including a printed circuit configured to supply a signal to an actuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known actuators used in various technical fields. Such actuators include an actuator to which is connected a printed circuit having flexibility (i.e., a flexible printed circuit) on which are formed wirings for supplying signals for driving the actuator.
For example, there are known piezoelectric actuators (piezoelectric-elements unit) used for an ink-jet head configured to eject ink from a plurality of nozzles. Each of these actuators is constituted by a plurality of sheets stacked on one another in its thickness direction, and the actuators are bonded to an upper face of a head main body having a multiplicity of nozzles formed therein. To an upper face of each actuator is connected a flexible printed circuit disposed so as to cover the upper face. Each flexible printed circuit is drawn from the upper face of the corresponding actuator in a horizontal direction.